


Кто кого

by Isovaleric



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isovaleric/pseuds/Isovaleric
Summary: Странные для подозреваемой желания.





	Кто кого

Аллен долго и много хотела… нет, не есть. Есть она правда, тоже хотела, и тоже долго и много, но не только это. Ещё она хотела… погладить Линка по голове. Возможно, это было не самое нормальное желание для молоденькой девушки, хотя и тут с нормальностью могут возникнуть сомнения, но уж точно это не было нормальное желание для экзорцистки. И уж очень точно не нормальное желание для подозреваемой по отношению к своему, чего уж греха, как яблочный огрызок, под кровать запихивать, постоянному конвоиру.

Это-то и была главная проблема. Ну нельзя же ведь просто так подойти и погладить!

Ну, даже не то, чтобы погладить. То есть, погладить тоже… да и обнять, да и прижаться, чего уж маскировать огрызки грязными тарелками поверх и побоку, да так и остаться, обнятой и прижатой…, но вряд ли инспектор оценил бы её желание проявить ласку. Но хотя бы к волосам прикоснуться, такое вот иррациональное маленькое действие. Они же у него красивые, шелковистые, наверное… Линк вообще весь красивый, но красотой можно просто так любоваться, издалека и ручками не трогая, а волосами вот не получалось. Одним словом, погладить очень хотелось.

Впрочем, гениальный, как и всё до глупости простое (и до банальности глупое), план придумался очень быстро. Просто в один момент пришёл к ней в голову, поздоровался кивком голову и сел на трон, надёжно закрепив там свою царственную пятую точку. По опыту девушка знала, что такие вот монархи очень быстро падают с таких вот седалищ, повинуясь возмущённому гласу даже не народа, а невежливо не уведомивших о своём прибытии обстоятельств, но, господи, этот конкретный же такая мелочь. Ну разве, скажите на милость, может он что-нибудь нарушить?

Однажды тихим вечером Аллен проголодалась. Бесспорно, занималась она этим общественно неполезным делом каждый вечер, день, утро, раннее утро, жизнь смерть и всё остальное, так что вряд ли это событие среди бесконечной ленты истории могло являться чем-то экстраординарным. Но каждый раз Аллен делала это твёрдо, размеренно, со вкусом, даже в чём-то красиво, будто создавая особое искусство, каждый раз Аллен делала это как впервые, как великое открытие или важнейшее изобретение. И уж точно не могла оставить подобное без внимания.

Линк, давно привыкший к самому выдающемуся занятию девушки, даже не оторвался от своей работы. Лишь вздохнул с душераздирающей печалью, и Аллен подумала, что, наверное, именно этот пункт её повседневной жизни он сейчас подробно расписывал в отчёте. Бедный… Радовало только, что Левилье тоже вряд ли сильно счастлив каждый день сидеть и анализировать те пятьдесят процентов текста, которые описывали её ежедневный рацион. Девушка думала, что они, наверное, ищут вкусовые пристрастия Четырнадцатого, вот и анализируют, сколько пирожков с какой начинкой в какое точное время и с каким выражением лица она сегодня съела. В частности.

Так или иначе, на кухню Аллен отправилась без бдительного конвоя. Тут-то и начать бы ей диверсионную деятельность, ага… Собственно, она и начала, ибо такое стремительное опустошение запасов иначе и назвать совестно. Ну, и с полными руками еды по дороге обратно ничего другого и не сделаешь, и даже от Канды пришлось просто и скучно сбежать. Не швыряться же в него самым сокровенным, честное слово.

В общем, в родные пенаты Аллен возвратилась немного запыхавшаяся. Но довольная. Главное ведь, что ничего не потеряла.

Сложила добычу на столик около кровати, являя миру подробное расписание своих планов на вечер, поставила перед Линком прихваченные специально для него кофе и тарелочку с парой пирожных, сама же целый месяц внимательно смотрела, что он больше любит. Для того, чтобы просто уместить на столе блюдце и кружку, девушке пришлось основательно раздвинуть залежи мятых и не очень мятых черновиков. Она уже давно замечала, что с течением времени инспектор будто бы всё больше сомневался в правильности отправляемого. Раньше он вообще бумагу почти не тратил. А тут чего-то стал сдавать…

На принесённое Линк не обратил ровным счётом никакого внимания, продолжая сосредоточенно выводить что-то своим каллиграфическим почерком. «Что-то» находилось довольно далеко от начала, и девушка подумала, что не понимает, что тут может быть непонятного в том, как преподнести.

Но желания задумываться над этим у неё особо не было. Потому что, поставив на стол добычу, девушка как будто нечаянно провела рукой по его волосам, поправила соломенную прядь. На самом деле, будто нечаянно не получилось — она не смогла не поддаться искушению и немного задержала руку, хотя и понимала, что глупая влюблённая малолетка в её душе может быть даже опаснее Четырнадцатого.

Но вкусить этого не сильно осмысленного действия Аллен так и не успела. Вряд ли Линк долго размышлял над тем, что в её жесте было нечаянно, а что — отчаянно. Он вообще в этот момент не был похож на размышляющего человека. Потому что вряд ли кто способен в качестве внешнего выражения мыслей о вечном развернуться с практически боевой скоростью, сбив в процессе кофе и ворох бумажек со стола и ударить стоящую сзади девушку ребром ладони по лицу.

Аллен даже сообразить ничего не успела просто в один момент оказалась на полу. Челюсть ныла, а горячий кофе обжёг руку, и безумно хотелось заплакать от обиды и боли, как маленький ребёнок. Линк смотрел на неё сверху с каким-то отчаянным, злым выражением лица, казалось, будто он прямо сейчас уничтожит её на месте. Аллен испугалась и даже неосознанно начала от него отползать, но мужчина так же резко отвернулся, тяжело дыша.

Аллен заплакала.

Поднялась и пошла за тряпкой — кофе надо было вытереть. Услышала лишь по дороге, как очередной мятый лист полетел куда-то, зло шурша, но не обернулась.

Вернулась, всё вытерла. Линк не обращал на неё никакого внимания, и это её даже почти радовало. Правда, единственный плюс заключался в том, что он не видел её зарёванного лица…, но ведь прекрасно же. Слёзы катились злыми дорожками и мешали видеть, но их глотание хотя бы помогало отвлечься от боли. Обожжённая рука горела, но обработать её Аллен не могла — сама она вряд ли смогла бы это сделать, а чтобы получить помощь, нужно было потревожить Линка. Так что Аллен просто разбито опустилась на кровать, отвернулась и бесцельно устремила свой взгляд в потолок.

Было очень стыдно, так, что хотелось застрелиться, пронзить себя своим же мечом. И правда, отличная идея… Заодно и Орден, да и она сама тоже, избавится от неприятнейшего врага. А Линк — ещё и от повисшей на нём мёртвым грузом идиотки. Наверняка же она его достала. Наверняка ему противно с ней таскаться, с глупой девчонкой, некрасивой, неаккуратной и постоянно думающей только о еде.

Интересно, как он отреагирует, если её не станет прямо сейчас? Активирует Чистую Силу, вытащит меч… Нет, не стоит ему это видеть. Во-первых. А во-вторых, его потом самого же и обвинят, что не уследил. Но ведь и так обвинят… Или не обвинят? Четырнадцатый ведь тоже исчезнет, а сама она никому не нужна. Центру — уж точно.

Одно хорошо — задумалась, и слёзы подсыхать начали. И уже даже почти высохли.

И почему это она раньше о самоубийстве не задумывалась? Пара движений — и разом ото всех проблем…

Девушка краем уха услышала скрип отодвигающегося стула и шорохи одежды, и прикрыла глаза, как будто испугавшись. То есть, испугавшись…, но признаваться в этом самой себе было противно.

Шаги. Очень мягкие, почти неслышные, но всё же уловимые, особенно для неё, испуганной маленькой смущённой девушки.

Постель примялась под чужим телом, уже на расстоянии почувствовалось тепло. А ещё дыхание и стук сердца, почему-то учащённый.

— Уолкер…

— А? — отозвалась девушка. Попыталась придать своему голосу нотки лени и расслабленности, может, даже сонливости. Попыталась убрать надрыв. Попыталась сделать вид, что всё хорошо. Только вот сама же испугалась своего голоса, показавшегося даже не человеческим — не получилось.

— Уолкер… — Линк казался обеспокоенным. — Прошу, простите моё недостойное поведение, я очень сожалею, что мои негативные эмоции против моей воли выплеснулись на вас безо всякой на то причины. Пожалуйста, простите. — опять эта подчёркнутая официальность. Как же Линк достал… А она, наверное, достала его своей подчёркнутой неформальностью. Да, этим и достала… Аллен, только-только увлёкшаяся мыслями о самоубийстве, вновь почувствовала предательскую влажную наполненность век и против воли закусила губу. — Уолкер… — Линк, видимо, тоже это заметил. — Аллен!

Девушка вздрогнула, как от электрического разряда, дёрнулась, поняла, что совсем не может больше сдерживаться, и лишь повернулась вплотную к стенке, уткнувшись носом в угол. Что ей было ещё делать?

Ведь он впервые назвал её по имени.

— Аллен, ты… плачешь?! — тёплая рука легла на плечо. — Аллен, я не хотел, я больше ни разу не посмею… — договорить он не успел. — Аллен!

Девушка просто не выдержала. Готовая умереть от стыда, она подорвалась и выбежала в коридор. Хотя она и понятия не имела, куда собирается бежать, но оставаться наедине с извиняющимся Линком было невыносимо.

Только дверь хлопнула.

И почти сразу хлопнула другой стороной, громыхнула об стену.

— Аллен! — мужчина подорвался за ней. — Аллен!

Линк уже на бегу понял, что фора слишком велика. И тело Ворона среагировало на чистых рефлексах раньше, чем он успел ещё о чём-либо подумать. Аллен упала, проехалась по полу, ударилась рукой об стенку и затихла. Мужчина испугался так, что сам чуть не споткнулся. Но удержался.

Аллен лежала на полу, слушала приближающиеся быстрые, бегущие шаги, смотрела на отчего-то краснеющую правую руку и на барьер из перьев, внезапно восставший на её пути. С рук и ног они уже исчезли.

Линк подбежал и опустился рядом на колени. Его удивительно тёплые руки легли девушке на плечи, и мужчина осторожно перевернул её на спину. Аллен снова закрыла глаза и попыталась отвернуться, но тут её просто подхватили под плечи и бёдра, отчего она вздрогнула и попыталась сжаться в комочек, и подняли на руки. И понесли.

— Аллен, что у тебя с рукой? Это… я, да?

Девушка промолчала, даже глаз не открыла.

Её бедная правая рука, обожжённая и, похоже, сломанная, болела так, что отвечать уже не только не хотелось, но и сил уже не было. Даже слушать что-то, скорее всего, приятное с примерным смыслом «прости».

Он прошёл в комнату, закрыл дверь ногой и усадил девушку на кровать. Опустился перед ней на корточки, взял её руку. Нахмурился.

— Пошли в госпиталь. — сказал.

— Нет!

— Почему?

— Успокоюсь — пошли…

— Хорошо. — он поднялся и куда-то отошёл. Аллен уже успела испугаться, но вскоре он вернулся. Присел перед ней на одно колено, бережно взял её руку и положил на какую-то белую тряпочку. Девушка поняла, что в ней лёд. — Потерпи, хорошо?

Девушка кивнула.

— Инспектор, я… Почему вы это делаете?

Почему он о ней… заботится?

Но он, видимо, не понял её вопроса. Опустил голову, так, чтобы лица было не видно, оказался даже ниже её колен.

— Аллен, извини… Я просто был раздражён… немного… Я на тебе сорвался. — как-то убито сказал он. — Больше такого не повторится.

— То есть вы… не специально?

— Нет, конечно! Аллен, я… я никогда не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, прости, я правда не хотел… — Линк был взволнован и сам на себя не похож.

— А что случилось?

— Так, ничего… не знал, что написать в отчёте. Всё хорошо.

Аллен удивилась.

— Но… Почему вы над этим думаете? Вы же не должны…

— Аллен. — он как будто опустил голову ещё ниже. — Верно. Я… не должен был в тебя влюбляться.

— Ч-что?..

Он отшатнулся в одно мгновение, вскочил. Тихо сказал:

— Если ты хочешь, я напишу о своей некомпетентности, и тебе заменят конвоира. Но… я обещаю, что мои чувства не причинят вам неудобств. Простите, что я так неосторожно перешёл на «ты», этого больше не повторится. Если вы не пожела…

— Нет! — воскликнула девушка, забыв о боли. — Я… я тоже… я тоже вас люблю! Не надо…

— Это… это правда? — недоверчиво переспросил он.

Аллен молча встала, подошла и спрятала лицо у него на груди.


End file.
